Software applications often include multiple components. Each component may be developed in a different software project. Although the different software projects will eventually be combined into a single application, the boundary between the different software projects may prevent design-time information exchange between the software projects. For example, changes to a first software project may not be accurately reflected at other software projects until the first software project is built (e.g., compiled from source code to executable code). However, building the first software project may be a time-consuming and resource-intensive operation. In addition, a user may forget or be unaware that the first project needs to be built. If the first software project is not in a buildable state, there may be no way to provide certain updated information regarding the first software project to the other software projects.